Nova/Quotes
"Gimme Dat (____)" *"For what reason!?" *"Beatin' dat ass!" *"FUCK!!!!!!" *"EWWW!" *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"KATANAA!" (Only used at Infamous 2 when stabbing enemies or civilians with the DLC weapon katana) *"He will tear you a new one! " *"Come here you little shit!" *"Eat a dick!" *"OH COME ON!" *"I have emotional connections with grass﻿." (His comment on his Goat Petting Simulator video) *"I'm glad that I have this giant fucking rock to look at as opposed to my communal tree." (TreeTopia Ep 35 "Whoops") *"One way you're fucking complaining; another way you're fucking complaining; either way you're fucking complaining. Eat my butthole. How about that?" (Said to Kootra in Asgard Adventures whilst ram hunting) *"Any painkillers in he'e? Painkillers? C'MON!!" (Used in Max Payne 3) *"Don't move bitch! BOOM! Right in your vagina!" (Used in Max Payne 3 - 1 MAN RESCUE SQUAD) *"LOOOK AT THAT UNICORN!" (Used in the Walking Dead.) *"You broke the rules!" *"What's going on over he'e?" (Generally used with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here".) *"Nab it on up." *"Alright, hello!" *"Do it for me!" *"Twisty jump!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels but started while using the mod More Creeps And Weirdos) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"Nyoooooo!!!" *"WGHARBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (Used during rage videos, and in Happy Wheels also.) *"I'm gonna gay tony on this shit!" (Mostly in Minecraft, once in Dead Island, and Skyrim.) *"Dundundundundundundun" (While doing the "Gay Tony ") *"Faceplant!" or "Use your face!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" *"Freestyle!" *"Flippityflop!" (GTA V) *"BROTHER HELP ME!!!" (Lion King reference used in 'Happy Wheels') *"Whatchamacallit" *sings The Walking Dead intro* (some games) *"I'M GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" (In the Avengers video on Creature Hub) *"NomNomNomNom.." *"WHAT THE FUCK?... Man..." *"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" (During Quad-Mountain Survival when a robber steals his things) *Gasping loudly *"Screw you." *"STOP FUCKIN STEPPIN ON MY CROPS." *"Hey, man." (commonly used in Minecraft) *"OH RANDOM BIKE!"'' (Happy Wheels)'' *"PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" (In Max Payne 3 and in a few other videos) *"Fuck you T-dog" (Used in Quad Mountain Survival) *"You elemental pricks." (When a glowstone creeper blew up at his entrance.) *"This is all your fault, T-Dog! *"Should've been you, T-Dog!" *"T-Dog, you son of a bitch!" *"Gimme some of that dirty meat." (Dirty meat is what Nova says to replace rotten flesh.) *"Agh, big lady! NOOO!" (Happy Wheels) *"OOO, AWW, NAAA!" (Used when Nova goes MLG on shooting whales, and throwing swords in Happy Wheels.) *"DROPKICK!" *"Wow, he's not dying, holy shit." (Used in all games.) *"My keyboard is a piece of shit." (Used in Until I Rage series, Mostly on the Impossible game and Minecraft.) *"Hey, buddy!" (Used mostly in Minecraft when yelling at hostile mobs.) *"Kootra smells" *"My butt is so wet." *"Show me the way to Jason Statham." *"WE'RE GOING TO PAX!" *"Por que, salsa...por que?" *"WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCK?!?!?!?!" *"Unbelievable." *"Unprofessional!" *Sneezing horribly *"EMILIO!" *"Damn grey guy." (Used in Sumotori Dreams) *"Sponsor me." (Used in random or in any of his videos where he tells a company to sponsor him for saying there name. An example would be that they order Papa Johns in a video, Nova would say sponsor me) *"Putting the moves on that ficus." (From the Tom and Jerry custom map with Seamus) *"Are you serious?" *"OH MY GODDDD!!!!!" *"You cracker jack!" *"GREY!!!" (Used in Sumotori Dreams) *"DR. PEPPER!" *"_________ Up the Ying-yang" *"Get Up!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when he is prepared to strike) *"Ewww...You're sick!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when a character humps him) *"Gimme Kiss!" (Used in Walking Dead series when he goes up to Lily) *"I seen that/I seen it." *"STEVEN!" (Used in Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/Kootra.) *"Squandered" (Ever since Creature Iron Man Movie Marathon Trip) *"You've just been Loki'd" *"Loki'd" *"Wow" *"Hey babeh" (Usually said when approaching a female character in all games) *"EL LUCHADOR!!" (Used in Battleblock Theater) *"For the group" (in TreeTopia) *"Sly's over there doing his own let's play!" (in TreeTopia) *"Absolutely/Absolutely Not" *"Powered by NOS! WHARGBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (introduction to his videos when he was sponsored by NOS) *"Can you please stop that, you're lowering my frames." (said to ImmortalHD in Gmod Storm Chaser Ep.1 at 00:24 second mark) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT!" (said in first Creature House tour) *"You assHOLE." *"We only ask for the bare minimum." (Used in Rust w/ Immortal) *"BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (GTA V Online) *"We got the Golden Gate Rod" (The Creatures Road to E3) *"Pedophile alert!" (Max Payne) *"Franklin D. Esquire/Washington/Roosevelt" (Grand Theft Auto V) *"Super action cop!" (GTA V Online) Category:Paragon Nova Category:List Category:Quotation